


face it all together

by hanorganaas



Series: 100words drabbles [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Community: 100words, Drabble, F/M, Framework, Wordcount: 100, impending doom.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 01:12:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10753638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: Even so, even though they were strangers here, this could be their alternate selves last chance in case they die in a bloody battle against Hydra





	face it all together

**Author's Note:**

> written for 100Words' prompt: Impending Doom.

In this world, whatever it is, Melinda is just a stranger to Phil. Yet he knew somehow they were linked in the other world. He knows it by the way his eyes remain fixed on her as they fly to the zone where they were to attack the enemy.

Even so, even though they were strangers here, this could be their alternate selves last chance in case they die in a bloody battle against Hydra. He HAD to take it. He smiles as he takes her face in his hands. Kissing her tenderly, it’s little, but he knows it’s enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't be afraid to Send me Prompts at
> 
> http://melindamaay.co.vu/


End file.
